Just a little something
by GSRgirlforever
Summary: I was starting a new chapter to one of my other stories and this is what came out. I don't know how long it will go or how dirty it will get, but if you are one of my loyals and know me...well I have a dirty mind and there is nothing you can do about it.
1. Thirsty

**Discliamer**

**I own nothing, not CSI- not Grissom- not Sara---Nothing. **

Thirsty

Sara reached into the pack in the back seat and grabbed one of the water bottles from it. After processing a scene in the desert sun for the last three hours she was taking a much needed break.

She sat down in the passenger seat and took a long draw from the bottle, a small dribble of it making its way down her chin and neck.

Grissom looked on in fascination as he followed the trail of a drop down her neck and between her breasts. His feet seemed to have a mind of their own as he walked over to her.

"Mind if I have a little of that?" he asked Sara with suddenly parched lips.

She nodded her head and held out the bottle for him to take. He slowly took it from her grasp while looking around them. "Where did everyone go?" he asked innocently.

"Once they had the scene secured and the body was taken I dismissed the last officer. There was no need for him to stay while we finished up." Sara replied.

Grissom nodded his head and began inspecting the water bottle in front of him like it was a piece of evidence he had just discovered. Sara looked at him oddly, "I thought you said you were thirsty?" she inquired.

He looked deep in thought for another minute before deciding on something. Sara had no time to react as Grissom took the water bottle and proceeded to pour it over her head. She gasped from the sudden dousing of cold water and looked at Grissom like he had grown a new head.

Grissom looked just as shocked about his actions as Sara did. A smile began to tug at the corner of his mouth and a chuckle made its way to his lips. His shoulders were just beginning to shake when he felt water cascading over his head and down his back.

He took in a quick breath with a shiver and looked up at Sara. She had a smug look on her face and her shoulders were beginning to shake with laughter when she caught the look on his face.

As quickly as she could she leaped over the seats of the Denali and out the passenger door while Grissom ran around the front to cut her off. She had just managed to escape the car when she felt his arms wrap around her waist.

She was finding it hard to fight him off through the laughter and was caught off guard one more time as he turned her around in his arms and pulled her in close.

He looked her in the eye for a second and then quirked an eyebrow at her just before he dipped his head down and licked a trail from her neck down to the cleft between her breasts where he had witnessed the drop of water disappear.

Sara sucked in a breath at the action and closed her eyes, letting the sensations he was creating encompass her. This was a dream, it had to be. Grissom was doing things to her skin she had only ever dreamed about.

She reached her hands up and wrapped them in the wet curls of his hair, pulling him closer to her skin. She could feel his breath on her wet skin and it sent shivers down her spine.

Grissom moved his attentions back up her chest and nipped lightly at her throat, her jugular beating rapidly under his mouth portraying her excitement. He made his way up to her jaw line and then drew back to look in her eyes.

She opened them and found his blue orbs staring back at her, dark with passion. "Sara…" he managed to say just as she pulled him in close and took his mouth with hers. He wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her closer to him while backing the two of them into the side of the car.

He pressed his body closer to hers, letting her feel his need for her hard against her. She let out a deep moan at the feel of him. He deepened the kiss, caressing her bottom lip with his tongue, begging for entrance.

Sara responded by opening her mouth and entangling her tongue with his, a battle so sweet she never wanted it to end. Just as Grissom reached under her shirt to explore further his phone went off, followed closely by Sara's.

They ended the kiss and in unison cursed before reaching for their phones.

"Grissom" he spat into his phone more forcefully then he had intended.

"Sorry Cath, its just…" he looked over at Sara with a smirk, "its been a long night." She returned his smile as she spoke to Nick.

"Cath, you and the guys take care of it. Sara and I have been working this case since midnight last night and have just finished collecting evidence. We still have to take the evidence in and start processing it." He nodded his head a couple of times.

"Well, you're just going to have to tap into swing. Yes I know Ecklie will be livid. Yes, I will tell him it was my decision. We will be at the lab in about two hours. Cath, we are an hour away from the lab and I don't know about Sara but I am hungry. Yes Cath, even I have to eat, I'm not inhuman you know!"

Grissom disconnected and looked around for Sara. She was piling the last of the evidence into the back of the truck when she felt him come up behind her and encircle her waist with his hands and nuzzle her neck.

She placed the bags down and turned her head to allow him better access. He moved his way up to her earlobe and sucked on it while inching his hand below her shirt and up to her breast. He cupped it and circled the stiff nub with his thumb.

Sara sucked in a breath and leaned into his touch. "Gil, we have to stop." Grissom stopped and went to remove his hand to have Sara hold it in place. "I meant" she said breathing hard, "we need to stop for now" she turned in his embrace and kissed him soundly on the lips and smiled.

"Once we get this evidence to the lab we can" she reached her hand down and caressed his growing need, "do some more investigation." She cupped him hard and he growled his approval.


	2. Hungry

Hungry

The ride back to the lab was a long one and with every mile Grissom was finding it harder and harder to stay comfortable. He kept readjusting in his seat, hoping to relieve some of the pressure.

All his movement did not go unnoticed by Sara, who was having a difficult time of her own. She could feel her middle continue to throb with anticipation and Grissom's obvious discomfort wasn't helping.

Only ten minutes into their trek and Sara could take it no more. She reached over and undid her seatbelt. Grissom turned when he heard the click, wondering what Sara was up to. He was going to ask her when she reached over and began to unbuckle his belt.

To say he was shocked would be an understatement. Once his seatbelt was out of the way she began working on the other material restraints in her way. He began to slow the car down, "no Gil, there's no time to stop. Just" she looked at him "just be careful" she finished right before she released him.

She looked at his size and smiled, "just right" she said aloud right before she enclosed him in her mouth. Grissom almost lost control of the car when he felt the moist heat of her mouth enclose around him.

Sara swirled her tongue around his tip and gently sucked on it, eliciting a moan. She pulled him fully into her mouth and began to move up and down on his shaft. He bucked his hips slightly in time with her movements.

He was finding it hard to keep some concentration on the road and this was made even harder as he witnessed Sara reach down and undo her pants. "Sara" he whispered as he witnessed her hand disappear beneath the hem of her pants and begin to move.

She moved her mouth on him in rhythm to the motions of her hand. He could tell she was nearing the edge when she began to suck harder on him and increase her speed. "Sara…yessss…Oh God…yesss" he yelled as he felt himself release.

Her body shuddered with her own pleasure as she gave him one last hard suck, making sure she got everything he had to give. She gave his tip a gentle kiss right before she zipped him back up and seat belted him back into his seat.

She sat down in her own seat, fixed her pants, and put on her seat belt. She reached over and began to fiddle with the radio, finding a classical station and turning it just loud enough to be heard. She reached over and began to play with the curls at the nap of his neck "feel better?" she asked.

"Much" was all he could get out, astounded at what had just happened.

"So" she said suddenly "what do you want for dinner?"


	3. Still Hungry

Still Hungary

The rest of the trip back to town was measurably uneventful compared to the first part and Once they crossed the city limits Sara looked over at Grissom and smiled. He had never answered her question, "so" she said, startling him out of his thoughts.

"So what?" he responded back.

"Soooo, what are we going to have for dinner?" she leaned in close to his ear "I don't know about you, but I'm starving." He chanced a glance her way and felt his mouth go dry with the look she was giving him.

"I…I thought we could stop by the diner and pick something up before going to the lab." He managed to stutter out. She was trailing her hand up and down his thigh, eliciting a strong reaction from his body.

"Mmmm…sounds like a plan" she purred in his ear right before she grabbed the quickly growing bulge in his pants. Damn this woman was going to be the death of him, he thought as he sucked in a breath at her actions.

He pulled into the parking lot of the diner and stopped the engine. Sara gave him a quick peck on the cheek and got out of the car without another word. "Are you coming?" she asked with a devil smile plastered on her face.

"Not yet" he commented as he got out of the car, "but soon if you get your way" he finished saying louder. She just smiled back at him before the two of them headed into the restaurant.

Sara pulled her phone out and called the guys to see if they wanted anything from the diner and the two of them ended up leaving with full arms. Sara wrinkled her nose at the smell of charred meat and Grissom chuckled.

"You're the one who called and asked, did you really think they would all order something vegi?"

Wrinkling her nose again she responded "no" rather childishly. Grissom placed the food in the back seat and the two of them headed to the lab. Nick and Greg were outside waiting for them and grabbed dinner while Sara and Grissom took care of the evidence from their scene.

Once everything was dropped off to its proper places they headed to the break room to find the team in the midst of utter carnage with dinner. "Yuck" Sara said loudly.

"Hey Griss" Nick said through a mouthful of ribs, "I think they messed up your order man, the only thing left are two salads and some soup" he finished saying, swallowing his bite and moving on to the next.

"They didn't mess anything up Nick, I ordered salad and soup." He replied as he grabbed his lunch. Sara reached over and grabbed her lunch and the two of them proceeded to exit the break room.

"Hey, where are you guys going?" Cath asked.

Sara scrunched her nose and Grissom answered "my office, less carnage" he commented before the two of them left, slack jawed stares following them out the door.

As soon as they entered his office Sara broke down in laughter over the guys reaction. Grissom smiled and gave a little chuckle himself as he sat behind his desk and began eating.

They were going over the specifics of their case when Greg burst into the room unexpectedly. "Greg, what the hell" Sara yelled while holding her hand to her chest. "Sorry Sara, I um…I…"

"You what Greg?" Grissom asked with a stern look. Greg just shrugged his shoulders, gave them an apologetic smile and left the room, momentarily catching himself on the strings to the blinds on the door.

Grissom and Sara exchanged looks right before their pagers went off. Evidence results were in. Letting the moment pass, they each headed in their own direction.


	4. Appetites Appeased

Appetites Appeased

Sara was sitting on the bench in front of her locker ten hours later finally getting ready to go home when Greg came in.

"Hey Sara, man you look beat. Have you been here this whole time?"

"Yeah, Griss and I just got out of autopsy" she said with a giant yawn. Greg whistled low and opened his locker. The rest of the crew came in and began getting ready for work, just as they were about to leave Grissom came in with the nights slips and handed them to Cath.

"Cath, you and the guys get to take this, there's only one. I am going home for some much needed sleep." He headed over to his locker and began to get his stuff to go home. Catherine gave him a nasty look before her, Nick, Greg, and Warrick headed out the door.

Sara smiled to herself and closed her locker. She stood up but sat back down quickly. Grissom noticed her quick movement "Sara, you ok?"

"Yeah, just a lot tired, and a little hungry." She stated before getting up, a little slower this time.

"How about we go and get some food?" he asked.

"I really need a shower, can I meet you later." She answered.

Grissom stood there for a moment, thinking. Deciding what the heck he asked "do you have a spare set of clothes on you?"

"Yeeaahh" she responded slowly, wondering what was going through his mind. "Why?"

Grissom looked around to make sure everyone was gone and then stepped a little closer to her. "I was thinking we could go to my place, you could use my shower, and I could make the two of us some dinner." Sara nodded her head and smiled, "lead the way, bugman."

Fifteen minutes later they were entering his townhouse. Grissom showed Sara the bathroom and then went to get her some towels. When he came back to the bathroom the door was slightly ajar so he figured it was safe to go in.

He walked into the room to put the towels down and ended up dropping them on the floor with the sight in front of him. Sara was standing in front of him in only a pair of undies and a bra, looking right at him, holding a loofa in one hand.

"I was hoping you could wash my back" she said seductively and his body instantly came to attention. He licked his lips and made his way over to her grabbing the bottom of his shirt and pulling it over his head.

As soon as he was close enough Sara reached over and began to unbuckle his belt as he slipped out of his shoes. Grissom stepped out of his pants while reaching around Sara to unclasp her bra, releasing her breasts for his perusal.

He leaned down and pulled one of her nipples into his mouth and sucked hard causing Sara to practically squeal in delight. He continued his attentions while pulling her underwear down.

Sara dug her nails into his shoulders as he trailed his hands back up her legs towards her middle. She sucked in a delighted breath when she felt one of his fingers enter her folds as he gently nipped her other pert nipple.

"Sara, your so wet" he whispered while trailing kisses from her breasts to her neck.

"Mmmmm" was all he got as a response. He stopped his teasing and Sara instantly missed his touch and opened her eyes. She saw Grissom reaching into the shower and turning on the tap.

Once the water was to a level he found satisfactory he pulled Sara in with him. He closed the door to the shower and pressed what looked like a button next to the door. The water coming out of the single shower head stopped for a second and then Sara could feel water coming down from the ceiling like rain.

She closed her eyes and turned her head up to feel the water dripping and drizzling on her face and down her body. "This must be what it feels like to bathe in a rainstorm" she thought.

Seconds later she could feel Grissom's hands in her hair and the smell of vanilla filled the enclosed space. He was washing her hair and it was one of the most erotic acts she had ever felt. His hands were gentle and caressing and she suddenly had a pressing need to feel them all over her body.

Moments later, when she thought she could take it no longer she could feel his hands begin to wander her body, soapy and slick they slid with ease over every curve and plane, driving her closer and closer to madness.

She leaned into him and relished in the feel of his body so close to hers, the evidence of his arousal pressed against her back as he began a slow and methodical exploration of her breasts, memorizing every inch and leaving a trail of fire in their wake.

His left hand began a slow trail to her nether regions and soon found her wet and slick mound already sensitive from his explorations. He parted her folds and tenderly massaged her nub until she fell over the edge of the abyss, calling his name with every pulse of her womb.

"Sara, I need you" he whispered in her ear as the last remnants of her orgasm began to fade.

"Yessss" she rasped as he moved his hand from her folds to place on her back while his other hand found her waist.

"Sara, I need to be in you…now" he practically growled and she pressed herself harder against him. He pressed his hand on her back and she bent to his will, grabbing the bar on the wall in front of her.

He pressed himself against her opening and hesitated "Gil please…now" she pleaded and he thrust into her quickly, both of them moaning with the action. She grabbed the bar tighter as he began to pound into her quicker and harder.

"Oh Gil…yessss…Oh God" she yelled as he thrust into her again and again.

"Sara….Sara…Sara" he chanted as he pushed himself in deeper and deeper until she thought she would die. He felt her walls begin to quiver around him with orgasm and he quickened his pace.

"Ohhhh Saaarrraa…" he moaned as his own orgasm overtook him. He gave one last thrust as he grabbed her around the waist and they both slowly crumbled to the floor of the shower.

"That was…without a doubt…the best…shower…I …have…ever…taken" Sara managed to say between breaths and Grissom could only nod in return.

It took them almost ten minutes to get back off the floor and then out of the shower. Grissom insisted on helping Sara dry off, making sure he got every inch of her, and when he was done he treated her to a feast.


	5. Singing in the Rain

This was so much fun to write, I hope it is as interesting for you to read. If you are nice and leave me a review, I might be able to write some more like it.

**Oh, and by the way…I do not own CSI or the characters.**

Singing in the rain

Sara looked out the window of her apartment just as the weatherman announced a 70 chance of rain for that night, pretty much guaranteeing she was going to be having a long night at work.

This was confirmed when she was halfway to work and the skies opened up and a torrential rain came descending from the skies. In her line of work, rain was never good. She was still surprised sometimes how it could be so hot and so wet at the same time.

She pulled up to the lab ten minutes later than she usually did (though that was still half an hour before shift actually started). She was contemplating how she was going to get to the doors without getting completely soaked when Grissom drove up beside her and honked his horn.

She startled slightly at the sound but thanked her stars it wasn't thunder. Grissom got out of his car and opened an umbrella. He came around to Sara's car and opened her door "need some cover?" he asked over the rain.

She nodded her head and grabbed her bag before getting out of the car and they headed into the lab together. As soon as they were in the door the receptionist came up to Grissom in a flurry.

"Dr. Grissom, Mr. Ecklie told me to have you go to his office as soon as you came in. He's in his office with the sheriff."

Grissom heaved a sigh and shook out his umbrella, "thank you Susan. Sara can you run by my office and drop this off for me? I'm guessing it's going to take a while."

"Sure Griss" she said and held out her hand for his stuff.

"Thanks, if I'm not back by the start of shift send a search party." He called behind his back as he headed towards Ecklie's office. Sara chuckled lightly and headed towards his office to drop his stuff.

Once she was done she headed for the break room and raided Greg's stash. The coffee machine was just letting off the most alluring aroma when Grissom came into the room and took in a deep breath.

"Found Greg's stash again I see." He commented as he grabbed a mug out of the cupboard.

"What did Ecklie want?"

He filled his mug and then took a long draw before answering her, knowing what her reaction was going to be. "Apparently Nick, Warrick, and Catherine were called in earlier for a 419 and are now stuck because of flash flooding. Their fine, camped out at a hotel on the outskirts of town."

Sara looked at him astonished. She thought the shift was going to be hard as it was, but being 3 people short was going to be practically impossible.

"Are there any assignments?" she asked fearing the worst. He confirmed it when he held up the slips in his hand.

"Ecklie is trying to get some people from the other shifts to help, but for the time being it's just us."

"You mean us and Greg right?" she asked and then moaned out loud when she remembered Greg was on vacation and out of the state visiting his parents.

"At least there are only two cases for now. Which one do you want, the smash and grab or the trick roll?"

"Surprise me" she said back. Grissom placed one slip in each hand and then placed them behind his back. "Pick one" he said.

Sara looked at him seriously then did something completely unsuspected. Instead of picking a side by pointing to one of his arms she came up to him and surrounded him with her arms.

He sucked in a breath as her breasts brushed up against his chest and her arms tightened around him to get to the slips. She looked up at his face and smiled as she grabbed the one in the right hand.

She took her time moving away from him, making sure to wiggle a little before backing up to grab herself a cup of coffee and head out to her scene. She pulled the smash and grab and smiled at the thought of Grissom having to deal with the trick roll.

After Grissom had managed to get his libido under control he looked at the slip left to him by the brunette demon woman and moaned. He hated working trick rolls.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

Two hours later and both Sara and Grissom were sitting at the break room table. Grissom's trick roll ended being a man trying to cover up the fact he had gambled all his money away and Sara's smash and grab ended up being the sun of the owner and he refused to press charges against his son.

Sara huffed out loud and then stood up and walked out of the break room. Grissom assumed she would be right back but when ten minutes had passed and she was no where to be seen he began looking for her.

He looked in all the labs, the locker room, and even his office, but she was no where to be seen. He went up to the reception desk next, "Susan, have you seen Sara" she gave him an odd look and then pointed out the door.

He scrunched his brow and pursed his lips in confusion as he headed towards the entrance to the lab. When he went outside the door he was fairly astonished with what met his eyes. Sara was running around the parking lot, soaking wet and laughing.

He stood there under the protective alcove of the entrance watching her until Sara spotted him. She smiled widely and ran in his direction. He didn't have time to react before she was pulling him into the parking lot to join her.

She dragged him around to the back of the building and into the small wooded area nestled in the back. His curiosity at her behavior had him following her without question, the two of them soaking wet and sloshing through the mud.

Sara stopped just out of sight of the building and pushed Grissom into the nearest tree. He gasped slightly with the movement and was about to say something to her when she pressed herself against him, throwing all rational thought out of his mind.

She leaned in close and began assaulting his lips and rubbing her body against his. All he could process was the sensation of her body pressed against his and the taste of the rain on her lips.

Surrounding them was the sound of the rain, gently tapping its way through the trees surrounding them. The sound of thunder in the distance was gentle and it reminded him of the time he spent in the rain forest studying.

He was pulled back to the present by the feel of Sara's hands working the belt, button, and zipper to his pants and slipping one in under the fabric to feel his growing need. He wasn't sure if he was dreaming, but was unwilling to break the magic of the moment to ask.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in close, he then turned them around and pinned her against the tree she had him pressed against moments before. She smiled at him as she felt his hand reach up and cup one of her breasts.

He dug his head in her neck and began to nip and kiss his way across her collarbone. "Mmmm…yessss" she said enthusiastically as she grasped him harder, moving her hand up and down on his sensitive skin.

He growled and began to unclasp her pants. He backed off just far enough to pull them off her slender legs along with her underwear and then slammed her against the tree once more.

An almost animalistic need pulsated between them as she raised one of her legs and wrapped it around his waist. He pulled his pants down just far enough to release himself and then thrust deeply and urgently within her.

She lifted her other leg up and he pressed her harder into the tree, pounding himself deeper and deeper within her folds. "Oh God Gil, yesss…harder" she moaned into his ear as he picked up his speed and ground into her harder.

She reached up to his collar, pulled it aside and bit him hard on the shoulder. Pain and pleasure mixed together to create an endless euphoria as he thrust into her, both climbing to an all consuming climax.

He could feel her beginning to climax and sent her flying over the edge when he bit her shoulder and thrust deep. "Oh…yessss…yessss" she yelled out loud as his own climax pulsed through him. "God Sara…yesss" he growled into her neck as he thrust one last time.

They both collapsed to the ground from exhaustion. A moment later Sara began to laugh, Grissom looked over at her with a questioning look "what?" he said loudly over the rain still cascading down from the sky.

"Your shoulders bleeding" she said back and pointed at the red spot forming on his shirt. He pointed back at her and replied "so are you" before standing up and pulling her with him.

They got dressed and headed back into the lab receiving some interesting looks when they entered, soaking wet, both bleeding at the shoulder, and laughing their heads off.


	6. Tomatoes and laughs

I have no idea where this came from, but it is down right funny!

Tomatoes and laughs

Sara walked into the lab and people instantly began to pinch their noses and avoid her at all costs. The receptionist gave her the messages like she was handing her a bomb and the people she passed in the halls began to gag the instant she came near.

Trying to ignore the reactions she was getting she headed to the evidence vault and proceeded to log everything in while the attendant tried his best not to turn green and vomit on the spot. Sara thanked him like nothing was happening and went to the locker room.

As she was pulling her spare clothes out of her locker Grissom showed up with a couple of grocery bags and a smile plastered to his face. She looked up at him and he tried his best to hide the smile but the circumstances behind her predicament were just too funny.

Two hours earlier her and Grissom were processing a scene on the outskirts of town and Sara was following a blood trial out the door. Grissom warned her to be careful because they were pretty close to coyote country. She heeded his warning and kept an eye out for any sounds or movements.

She followed the trail right to the edge of the yard and found a large knife covered in blood. She was so excited about the discovery she did not notice the movement to her side. She placed the knife in an evidence bag and then swabbed the blood on the ground.

She took a cursory look around to make sure she didn't miss anything and that is when she saw it. Her sudden movement must have scared the creature because it turned around and proceeded to spray her generously with its noxious aroma.

Sara screamed and the skunk ran for cover, Grissom was outside in a moment and witnessed the black and white streak head out of the yard. Sara was bent over, heaving her lunch into the bushes from the smell. Grissom was about ten feet away from her but the smell was so strong it was making even him gag slightly.

"Are you alright" he asked from where he was standing, covering his mouth and nose with one of his arms and trying not to laugh.

"Just peachy" she replied sarcastically just as another wave of nausea hit her. He waited until she was done.

"I'm done in the house are you done out here?" he asked, trying not to breath out of his nose.

"Yeah, I think I found the murder weapon" she said while pinching her nose and holding up the evidence bag.

"Um…Sara. I know how to get the stink out, but I am going to have to go to the store to do so. Do you want to at least change your clothes?"

She nodded and then headed to the car to change into some overalls while Grissom picked up the rest of the evidence and loaded it in, trying to avoid her at all costs. She placed her clothes in a bag and sealed it.

"I'll drop you off at the lab and then go to the store for what is needed" he finished as they got into the car. Grissom unrolled all the windows but it didn't help much, the both of them thankful it was only a fifteen minute drive to the lab.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sara headed to the showers Grissom right behind her with the bags from the store. She entered the shower and stripped her clothes off, throwing them over the wall into a pile. When she was done she gave Grissom the ok and he handed her the first can.

"Are you sure about this?" she questioned as she looked at the red goop he expected her to slather all over herself.

"Trust me, I was right about the lemons wasn't I?"

"Yeah" she said as she poured the tomato sauce all over her body. Grissom handed her can after can of the stuff until she was covered from head to toe.

"Now what?" she asked, a little cold.

"You have to leave it on for about ten minutes before you can rinse it off.

"Ten minutes, really!"

"Yes, ten minutes. It needs time to soak up the smell" he replied.

"Oh god, just shoot me now" she moaned and he had to bite his lip to stop the laughter.

"You think this is so funny do you?" she said. He didn't have time to respond before she pulled him into the shower and pinned him against the wall pushing herself on him. Although the position she had him in was one of his dreams he couldn't help but laugh out loud.

Sara had him pinned to the wall, buck naked, covered from head to foot in tomato sauce. Globs of it were dripping off of her and landing about her on the floor. She tried to look mad at him but soon gave into the laughter herself.


	7. Pools of frustration

Pools of Frustration

Pools of Frustration

Sara and Grissom showed up to the scene and took in the body floating in the middle of the pool. They both grimaced at the thought of having to collect the evidence out of it. They knew it was going to be a long slow process. Grissom looked over at Sara and smiled.

"Oh no, I am not going in there" she said to him "you go in." Grissom gave her an embarrassed look. He had never spoken of the surgery and this was his first case back. He began to shuffle his feet when Sara huffed out a frustrated breath and began to remove her vest and put on the waiters provided.

He let out a sigh of relief when she began to enter the pool and head toward the body, wondering why on earth they couldn't just pull it out with a damn hook. The water only came up to her waist and she had to wade a good fifteen feet into the pool before she reached it.

The hotel pool was one of those huge wading pools, complete with a built in bar in the middle. The body was behind the bar, blocked on almost all sides by the damn thing and Sara began to mutter as she clasped on of his sleeves with a glove covered hand.

She began to pull the man over to the side of the pool but kept getting caught on the entrance to the bar. The body was in full rigor and the arms were splayed out to the side. "Grissom, I'm going to have to break the rigor" she yelled over her shoulder.

"Wait for David, he's on his way out right now. Come and get a camera and take some photos" he yelled back. She growled loud enough for everyone at the scene to hear and Grissom shuffled his feet again, knowing he was going to pay dearly for this.

Sara came back over to him and yanked the camera out of his hand while giving him a death glare and then headed back over to the body to take some photos. She was just finishing up when David showed up.

"Looks like drowning may be the cause of death" he said with a serious look on his face. Sara looked at him with a raised eyebrow and an open mouth. Was he making a joke? He looked over at Sara with a smile on his face, one look at her and he wiped the smile off his face and began to break the rigor from the body.

Sara waded back over to Grissom and handed him the camera, a pissed look still plastered to her face. She was still thinking of the job they were going to have trying to drain this pool and get all the evidence.

Grissom took the camera from her and she headed back over to the body to help David pull him to the side. They created a makeshift carry with a tarp to lift him out of the water and as they were pulling him out the body shifted and dumped water all over Sara.

By this time she was fuming and they all cleared out as soon as the body was out of the water. Grissom made to go but Sara stopped him with a glare "Oh no you don't bugman, that body can wait. You are helping me with collection" she finished while getting out of the water.

Grissom watched as she removed the waiter and dumped the water out of them with a disgusted look. She headed over to the car and removed the pump to empty the pool and collect the evidence.

She placed the end of the hose into the water and began to pump the water through the filter, gathering what little evidence she thought would be present. Grissom move slowly around the perimeter of the pool every foot or so looking back at Sara as she slowly pumped the water out of the pool.

Sara noticed Grissom looking at her over and over again and wondered what he could possibly be looking at. She leaned down to exchanged filters and glanced at her reflection in the pool, suddenly realizing what he had been gazing at.

That morning she had been left with little to wear and the white top and sheer bra she was currently wearing were soaked and showing everything she had to offer. She closed her eyes for a moment in mortification and then realized Grissom had been ogling her for the last half an hour.

The temperature of the air was cold enough to make her nipples stick out and she realized they were doing just that. Grissom was getting one hell of a show. Instead of covering herself she made like she didn't realize what had happened and stopped what she was doing.

She walked up to him on the pretense of needing something, her shoulders held back and her chest jutting out. Grissom tried with all his might to keep his eyes on her face but found the sight of her in that shirt.

"Uh Grissom, I'm up here" she said as she waved her hand in front of her chest, breaking his view. He grew as red as a beet and she smiled seductively.

"See something you like?" she asked him.

Still looking her in the eyes he nodded his head.

She walked up close to him and pressed her wet chest against his and whispered in his ear, "Well, if you're a good boy and help me with the scene a little I might be inclined to give you a better look." She stood back up and witnessed a very shocked Grissom looking back at her. He licked his lips and then proceeded to begin searching the perimeter of the pool again, only this time in earnest.


	8. Pools of Frustration Cont

Pools of Frustration Cont

Pools of Frustration Cont.

**Ok guys, I wasn't going to make a second part to this chapter but It was requested that I do so. So enjoy the smut laden chapter and give me some more ideas, anything you would like to see happen to these two. Give me some prompts…something…anything, just no angst. We get enough of that from Penny (even though it is the best I've ever read!).**

It took a good five hours to get the pool drained and Grissom managed to find some good evidence around the perimeter. Both Sara and Grissom were tired, sore, and ready to go home by the time they were done packing up.

Sara got into the passenger side and leaned her head against the headrest, closing her eyes. Grissom got into the driver side and glanced over at her before starting the car and heading for the lab.

Sara was woken by Grissom shaking her shoulder. She opened her eyes and looked up at his blue orbs. She had never seen such a beautiful sight. He was just a breath away from her face when he said "we need to get this evidence checked in" and she could feel his breath play against her cheek.

A moment later and he was at the back of the Denali pulling out evidence bags. She took in a deep breath and climbed out of the car to help with the evidence. Sara couldn't stop yawning as they checked in the evidence and Grissom was just as tired.

It took them half an hour to check everything in and by the time they headed to their lockers they were both dead on their feet. Sara sat on the bench in front of her locker and leaned her head against it, closing her eyes for just a moment.

Next thing she knew Grissom was once again shaking her shoulder. She startled awake and cried out "I'm up" making him chuckle. She glared at him in response, making him out right laugh.

"Come on sleepy head, I'll drive you home."

She didn't have the strength to argue with him and followed him out to his car. He opened the door for her and she got in without a fight. As she woke to the shaking of her arm she began to wonder if this was going to become a habit. When she opened her eyes the car was encased in blackness, which was odd because it was the middle of the day.

"Where are we?" she asked right before he got out of the car and walked around to her side.

"My house" he replied like it was no big deal after he opened her door. She gawked at him for a moment before getting out of the car and following him to the entrance of his house. She was so tired it didn't even register that this was a different house than the one she was at the last time.

He guided her to a bedroom at the back of the house easily, she was on autopilot and he could be leading her to her death and she wouldn't care. When they got to the room instead of death she found a towel being shoved into her hands and guided into a bathroom.

"Take a shower Sara and I will find you something to wear" he said before exiting the bathroom and closing the door behind him. She pulled her clothes off and dumped them uncaringly on the floor before stepping into the shower and turning the water on. The hot water soothed her aching body and she went through the motions of cleaning herself.

She got out of the shower and dried off with the towel. She wrapped it around herself and left the bathroom, reentering his bedroom to find he had laid out a t-shirt and some boxers for her to wear. She pulled them on taking in the scent of the shirt as it was pulled over her head.

If she wasn't so tired she would have enjoyed this so much more. When she was done putting on the clothes she noticed the bed had been turned down as well. She couldn't help herself when she climbed under the cool crisp sheets, instantly falling asleep.

Grissom came into the room from taking a shower in the spare bathroom to find Sara sound asleep in his bed. This was not a scene he ever thought he would get to experience and he was thrilled to have the luxury. He stood there for moments just staring at her sleeping form, taking in every angle of her face, every freckle adorning her exposed skin.

He walked over to the bed and got in on the other side, being careful not to disturb her. He lay facing her, her beautiful face being the last image before he fell asleep.

Sara woke to the feel of a hand lying across her chest and cupping one of her breasts. To say she was surprised would be an understatement. She turned her head to discover a set of beautiful deep blue eyes staring back at her. The pressure on her breast was increased and she sucked in a breath but never lost eye contact with him.

She pulled her hand from her side and covered his with it; he stiffened until she began to help him massage the tender flesh. He closed his eyes and let the feel of her wash over him.

"I do believe I promised you a closer look if you were good Dr. Grissom" she whispered his way. He opened his eyes and looked once more into her chocolate depths.

"Was I good Miss Sidle?" he asked breathlessly.

"Oh, you were very good, very good indeed" she answered before pulling her hand away and reaching under the covers. She grabbed the hem of the shirt she was wearing and pulled it up and over her head.

"Very good indeed" she repeated as she grabbed his hand and placed it once more on her breast, only this time he touched bare skin. He pulled her nipple into a pinch and made her gasp with the sensation. He quickly replaced his hand with his mouth and began a very slow assault of her breasts.

He had her writhing in pleasure when his hand descending beneath the depths of the underwear she wore. He found her wet and ready for him. He began to kiss his way up her chest and captured her mouth in a searing kiss. He licked her bottom lip begging for entrance and she was more than willing to comply.

As he continued his assault on her mouth she climaxed hard from his ministrations on her core. She gripped the sheets hard to keep herself from flying, finding herself floating on ecstasy.

When she came down enough to see again she reached over to him and began to quickly pull his shorts down, revealing the evidence of his arousal. He had wanted to take it slow but she had other ideas. She quickly took charge as she climbed on him and guided him into her folds.

"Sara" he said almost desperately as she began to move her hips, pulling him in deep before letting him slide almost all the way out again just to thrust back down. She reached out for the headboard above them, grabbing onto if for leverage and she rode him to completion.

Sweat began to drip off her frame as she continued to push them both to the brink of insanity as his own skin began to glisten. He met her thrust for thrust; entering so deep he thought he might hurt her. He reached up and cupped her breast once more, roughly massaging them as she began to scream his name.

He felt her walls begin to pulse around him and he thrust deeper and quicker, feeling his orgasm come over him in a wave. He spilled his seed in her as he thrust again and again until he was spent. She collapsed on top of him and said between deep breaths "very…good…indeed!"


End file.
